Tutorial
by uwiechan92
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang pelajar SMA yang harus belajar ekstra untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan masuk universitas. (Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY) KaiSoo / KaiDo couple


**Tutorial**

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In

**Genre :** Romance, Comedy(little)

**Rate : **M || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Do Kyungsoo seorang pelajar SMA yang harus belajar ekstra untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan masuk universitas.

(Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY)

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

(Kim Jong In disini lebih tua dari Do Kyungsoo)

**.**

**"****Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tergesa – gesa aku berlari memasuki gedung apartemen berlantai 30 ini. Tak lagi kupikirkan nafasku yang mulai tak beraturan akibat lelah karena terus berlari. Karena dipikiranku saat ini tak ada hal lain selain sampai ditempatnya sesegera mungkin, walau aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat jika tiba disana.

Dengan sengit kutekan tombol lift begitu tiba dihadapannya. Aku beringsut masuk dan menekan tombol angka 11. Aku mondar – mandir tak jelas selama menunggu lift tiba ditempat tujuan. Coba – coba kulirik arloji yang melingkar ditanganku dan seketika itu pula aku langsung lemas.

"I'm dead." Gumamku lemah. "Dia pasti akan menghukumku."

Lift berdenting lalu membuka untukku. Aku melangkah keluar dengan gontai. Kuseret langkahku yang tiba – tiba menjadi berat. Tibalah aku disebuah pintu dimana didalamnya terdapat ruangan yang menjadi tujuanku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat, lalu kubuka pintunya yang tak pernah ia kunci untukku.

Kulepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya dirak. Langkahku kini berada diatas lantai kayu, dan terus kubawa hingga ruang tamu. Jantungku berdebar dengan keras seiring langkahku yang semakin dekat dengan ruang tamu. Dan akhirnya, aku tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku diam terpaku menutupi kegelisahanku. Bukan, bukan karena aku merasa bersalah, tapi karena hukuman yang akan kuterima.

Dan, itu dia.

Seorang yang kini tengah duduk meluruskan kakinya diatas karpet, dimana punggungnya bersandar pada kaki sofa. Dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger manis ditulang hidungnya, dengan rambut coklat terangnya yang rapi, dengan pesona yang menguar walau ia hanya diam seperti saat ini, sedang fokus menatap kertas tebal ditangannya.

"Kau terlambat." Celetuknya datar tanpa memandangku.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau membuang 30 menit waktuku dengan sia – sia." Katanya lagi, masih tetap tidak memandangku.

Sementara aku? Lebih memilih diam tak menyahut karena aku tahu bahwa argumenku tidak akan membuatku luput dari hukumannya.

"Kau tahu bukan, apa konsekuensinya jika kau terlambat?"

Aku menunduk. Ini dia, hal yang paling kutakutkan hukuman yang akan ia berikan padaku.

Dan akhirnya, ia melepas pandangannya dari kertas tebal itu untuk memandangku. "Kemari." Perintahnya.

Aku yang selalu terhipnotis akan binar matanya yang teduh itu, mematuhinya dengan mudah. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, memilih diam sejenak begitu tiba dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Ucapnya datar.

"Atau, haruskah aku meningatkanmu lagi?"

Aku terbelalak memandangnya. Dengan segera aku berlutut didepannya. Oh takkan kubiarkan ia melakukan itu.

Aku menatap matanya dimana ia balas memandangku. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melepas kacamatanya. Dan itu, itu adalah sinyal khas darinya, bahwa aku harus mulai menjalankan hukumanku. Aku mendengus jengkel seraya menatap tajam dirinya yang masih saja tersenyum dengan santai. Aku beringsut mendekatinya lebih lagi duduk dipangkuannya, dan kutatap lekat dirinya.

"Kau boleh memulainya." Bisiknya seraya tangannya menyentuh pinggangku. Aku, tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Karena ia hanya memberiku satu pilihan.

Aku mencondongkan wajahku menuju lehernya, mengecup lehernya. Sebuah aroma maskulin ciri khasnya langsung tercium jelas dari leher hangatnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam, kemudian memejamkan mataku, kembali mendaratkan bibirku dilehernya: melumat dan menyesapnya dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada tindakan berarti darinya atas tindakanku ini, yang kini tengah mendaratkan bibirku diseluruh permukaan lehernya. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya aku masihlah pada aktivitasku. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa tak lama lagi ia pasti akan merespon. Ia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalasku, menunggu saat dirinya sudah siap. Dan dugaanku tidak salah. Dengan tiba – tiba ia bergerak. Walaupun aku sudah tahu tapi tetap tindakan spontan darinya membuatku terperangah, apalagi ketika dengan cepat ia membawaku berbaring diatas karpet. Saat – saat berikutnya? Aku tak bisa lagi mengingat dengan jelas karena pikiranku melayang entah kemana akan tindakannya kini yang membuatku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang ketika ia membawa tubuh kami bersatu.

Inilah yang aku benci darinya, dari hukuman yang selalu ia jatuhkan padaku. Karena hingga akhir, aku selalu dibuat tak berdaya olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasti kalian bertanya – tanya siapa dirnya. Dia adalah Kim Jong In. Mahasiswa hukum tingkat akhir disebuah universitas paling ternama di Korea. Sedang aku, Do Kyungsoo, hanyalah anak SMA bodoh yang terjerat oleh permainannya.

Semua ini bermula karena aku sudah ditahun akhirku di SMA dan orang tuaku ingin memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukku. Jadilah mereka meminta tolong padanya, yang notabene dulu adalah tetangga kami, sebelum ia pindah ke apartemen karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Jong In yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, saat itu hanya memandang remeh diriku. Sementara orang tuaku begitu memuja dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Manusia bernama Jong In itu adalah makhluk sangat tampan, pintar, begitu sopan, memiliki masa depan cerah, cukup mapan di usianya yang sekarang karena ia sudah bekerja sebagai asisten pengacara.

Bisakah orang – orang menolak makhluk sempurna seperti Jong In?

Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan akupun mengakui bahwa aku jatuh padanya.

Awalnya pengajaran yang ia berikan sesuai dengan kurikulum yang berlaku dan berdasarkan pada standar kompetensi. Tapi lambat laun, Jong In jadi memberiku 'pengajaran' yang lain. Bermula dari kesepakatan kami bahwa jika aku melakukan kesalahan, apapun itu, aku harus menerima hukuman darinya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sialnya karena dia terlalu sempurna maka dia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan sehingga aku selalu dipecundangi olehnya.

Alasan Jong In memberiku hukuman seperti itu adalah karena ia tahu aku menyukainya. Maka dari itu dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan bebas karena ia tahu aku takkan mungkin bisa menolaknya. Tapi yang membuatku selalu saja kesal adalah ia melakukannya tanpa aku pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Sangat licik bukan? Memanfaatkan aku yang lemah dan polos ini untuk hal yang menguntungkannya. Ia benar – benar menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan lupa jadwal kita hari ini dimulai jam 4, Kyungsoo." Kata Jong In meningatkanku.

Aku mendelik padanya. "Ne, ne. Arasseo. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku, Mr. Prosecutor." Kutekankan kata terakhir padanya dengan nada mengejek.

Jong In tersenyum menanggapiku. Dan aku lebih memilih melanjutkan memasang dasi seragamku, mengabaikan sosoknya yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang dengan menampilkan dada telanjangnya.

"Sudah sana berangkat." Titahnya seraya mengedikkan kepalanya kearah pintu. "Dan belajarlah dengan benar."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan." Sahutku datar seraya bangkit dan menyambar tasku lalu keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benci manusia bernama Kim Jong In itu. Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang selalu dengan mudah jatuh dalam jeratannya. Apa ini karena aku menyukainya? Sial aku diperbudak perasaan ini.

"Ia selalu mempermainkanku." Gerutuku sebal.

"Mwo?" tanya teman semejaku.

"Ani." Kataku cepat.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana perkembanganmu dalam belajar?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sekarang kau memiliki seorang tutor 'kan?". Aku diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Yah, lumayan, ia tutor yang baik." Aku bersumpah jika aku ketoilet akan kubasuh lidahku dengan deterjen.

"Pengajaran yang ia berikan pun mudah dimengerti." Aku benci mengakui jika ini benar sehingga membuatku jadi kesal sendiri.

"Begitukah?" Katanya senang.

"Baguslah Kyungsoo, aku senang dengan perkembanganmu. Kita harus masuk universitas yang sama!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tak mungkin aku menceritakan hal sebenarnya yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mendapat serangan jantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jong In duduk dihadapanku dengan mimik serius karena sedang memeriksa lembar jawabanku. Sedangkan aku, aku sedang memangku wajahku pada kedua tanganku yang bertumpu dimeja diantara kami, terus menatap dirinya.

Sial ia sangatlah tampan. Lihat bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan semua pesonanya hanya dengan diam seperti itu. Dan kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger anggun itu entah kenapa malah membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Jong In." Panggilku. Aku menolak memanggilnya 'hyung'. Oh aku tidak akan memberi rasa hormatku untuk seseorang yang menginjak – injak harga diriku seperti dia.

"Hm." Sahutnya pendek.

"Kau tahu 'kan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Jong In tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu, Kyungsoo." Jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari lembar jawabanku.

"Tapi aku bingung, Kai. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

Jong In berhenti memeriksa lembar jawabanku dan mendongak menatapku. "Bagian mana dari diriku yang tidak kau mengerti, Kyungie?" tanyanya.

"Perasaanmu." Jawabku lugas.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya lebih lanjut dan menjatuhkan semua perhatiannya padaku.

"Kau 'kan tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Jawabku polos.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku, Jong In–hyung?" Tanyaku coba – coba dengan puppy eyes. Dan aku harus mengorbankan harga diriku –lagi– dengan menambahkan embel – embel 'hyung' dengan harapan ia akan menjawabku kali ini.

Jong In mendengus pelan dan tersenyum, ia kembali menunduk memeriksa lembar jawabanku. "Tidak bisa kuberitahu sekarang, Kyungsoo. Dan jangan bertanya lebih lanjut."

Aku cemberut karena ia memotongku saat aku ingin protes. Tapi aku lebih memilih menurutinya daripada aku mendapatkan hal yang tidak kuinginkan darinya.

Selama beberapa menit kami hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia mendongak.

"Nilaimu 85."

"Benarkah? Wah keren."

"Aku harus menghukummu."

Aku terbeliak kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini."

"Dalam kamusku hanya ada nilai sempurna." Tuturnya singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku kemeja dan mengerang kesal. Sumpah aku sungguh membenci dirinya. "Tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit saja toleransi, Jong In?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Kyungsoo-ah." Jawabnya santai seraya tangannya melayang kearah kacamatanya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Kau licik." Desisku jengkel.

"Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dihadapanmu, Kyungie." Ucapnya tersenyum manis, melepas kacamatanya.

Oh, ini dia.

"Kau tahu, Kai? Aku benci jika kau sudah melepas kacamatamu." Ketusku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya seraya menarik tanganku agar aku berada disisinya. "Kau beruntung bisa mellihat langsung mataku, karena aku hanya melepas kacamataku didepanmu."

"Oh aku terharu." Cibirku sinis ketika Jong In mendudukkanku dipangkuannya. "Maaf Jong In, aku tidak terkesan."

"Jangan terlalu sarkastik." Gumamnya seraya menarik lepas dasiku.

"Jong In." Aku memegang tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ne?" Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata teduhnya, yang dalam waktu singkat berhasil menghipnotisku. "Ada apa?" tambahnya kemudian karena aku hanya diam.

Aku agak tersentak. "Aku, tidak ingin ini berakhir seperti kemarin, Kai." Ujarku pelan dan aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

Jong In menatapku, kemudian mendengus. "Berani benar kau, menolak hukumanku." Cetusnya dingin, membuatku hanya menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oke."

Aku mendongak tidak percaya menatapnya. Apa katanya tadi? Dia bilang 'oke'? Langit akan runtuh sepertinya karena ia dengan mudah menerima permohonanku.

"Tapi, tak apa 'kan jika aku hanya menciummu?" Lanjutnya.

Aku mengerjap – kerjap bodoh disusul dengan merenung singkat seraya mengamati Jong In. "Yah, bolehlah." Jawabku pelan sekenanya.

Jong In tersenyum lebar dan memelukku seraya menciumku.

Selalu saja aku pasrah menyambut dirinya yang mengungkungku dengan tubuhnya. Tak bisa kusangkal bahwa aku menikmatinya.

Perlahan Jong In merebahkanku, dan saat berikutnya aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena Jong In membuatku bagai terbang diangkasa akibat cumbuan mesranya diseluruh tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun Jong In menjadi tutorku, dan hampir setengah tahun aku menjadi 'mainannya'. Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah ujian akhir hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Aku begitu frustasi dan meminta Jong In untuk mengajariku full selama menjelang ujian. Sebenarnya aku tahu aku melakukan tindakan bunuh diri, bahkan aku rela tinggal diapartemennya selama beberapa hari. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena Jong In mengurangi sedikit skala hukumanya jika aku melakukan kesalahan (walaupun sedikit tapi sumpah aku sangat bersyukur). Karena ia ingin agar aku berhasil maka dari itulah Jong In dengan sangat serius membimbingku. Suatu mukjizat bukan, bahwa dirinya bisa begitu bermurah hati padaku? Aku ingat dua hari lalu aku iseng mengatakan hal itu pada Jong In, dan aku menyesal kemudian karena lagi – lagi aku harus pasrah ketika kami berakhir ditempat tidur. Alasannya? Karena aku mengejeknya disaat ia sedang serius. Cih. Konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri tegang menatap Jong In yang dengan santai duduk disofa seraya memeriksa lembar jawabanku. Dadaku berdebar kencang menunggu hasilnya. Aku terlonjak ketika ia tiba – tiba mendongak.

"Menurutmu bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Aku, yah, aku," aku tergagap saking gugupnya, "aku sudah berusaha keras. Mungkin aku mendapatkan 90?" Lanjutku pelan.

Jong In berdecak. "Prediksimu meleset, Kyungsoo-ah." Katanya dan dengan seketika membuat perutku mencelos. Apakah aku gagal?

Jong In tersenyum dan membalikkan lembar jawabanku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Aku memicingkan mataku dan terbelalak tak percaya: angka 100 tertera dipojok kanan atas lembar jawaban.

Aku ternganga. "Kau bercanda?" Ucapku lemah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bercanda, Kyungie." Jawabnya lembut.

Aku terduduk jatuh karena lemas saking terkejutnya. Dan aku mulai menangis.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang menangis karena mendapat nilai sempurna." Kata Jong In seraya menarik lembut tanganku untuk berdiri dan ia membawaku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku bahagia, Jong In bodoh." Ucapku lirih. "Aku senang, amat senang. Usahaku berhasil." Lalu aku menangis keras didadanya.

"Ya, kau berhasil. Kau belajar dengan sangat baik. Aku bangga padamu." Tutur Jong In hangat seraya mengelus – elus punggungku.

Aku benar – benar terharu. Tak kusangka aku berhasil. Walaupun aku tahu ini hanyalah latihan tapi aku sangat senang. Senang mengetahui bahwa kerja kerasku selama setahun ini tidak sia – sia.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis terus. Jangan kau sia – siakan air matamu untuk sekarang, karena ujiannya baru 5 hari lagi." Jong In menarik wajahku dari dadanya dan menghapus air mataku. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, dan kulihat ia tersenyum. "Kau jelek jika menangis."

Aku mencubit pipinya kesal namun ia malah terkekeh. Aku menghapus bekas air mata diwajahku dengan punggung tanganku. Dapat kulihat jika Jong In tengah terpaku menatap wajahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku kasar.

"Jika kau berhasil diujian nanti, mendapat nilai sempurna, dan menjadi lulusan terbaik, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Aku terbelalak. "Apa dunia akan kiamat karena kau jadi baik?" Tanyaku heran.

"Jangan memancingku, Kyungsoo." Sahutnya tajam.

"Apa April Mop dipercepat?" Lanjutku tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Tukas Jong In tegas.

Aku diam. Meneliti wajah Jong In dengan seksama, mencari sebuah kesungguhan didalamnya. "Hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hadiah yang belum pernah kau miliki dalam hidupmu." Jawabnya, tersenyum misterius.

Aku tahu bahwa jika aku bertanya lebih lanjut merupakan hal yang sia – sia maka dari itu aku lebih memilih diam. "Cih bilang saja bahwa kau belum memikirkan apa hadiahnya." Cibirku kemudian.

Aku terkejut ketika tiba – tiba Jong In bergerak dan mendorongku untuk berbaring disofa sementara dirinya langsung memposisikan tubuhnya diatasku.

"Kau lancang sekali, berani berkata tidak sopan pada tutormu." Bisiknya.

"Si, siapa tutorku?!" Seruku guna menutupi kegugupanku. "Kau hanya membantuku belajar."

Jong In tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku perlu mengajarimu lebih lagi, Kyungsoo." Sahutnya seraya mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajahku, menciumku.

Aku ingin menolak, namun tubuhku jujur; tubuhku yang sudah begitu hafal degan sentuhan – sentuhannya, menerima segala perlakuannya dengan baik.

Jong In membawa bibirnya menuju belakang telingaku, menjilatinya, meliuk – liukkan lidahnya dengan sensual dan menelusuri tengkukku.

"Akh.." Erangku akan sensasi yang ia berikan.

Aku merasakan bahwa tangannya kini meraba perutku. Kemudian tangannya mengalir turun; membuka kancing celana seragamku, dan menelusup masuk.

"Aaaanh~" Desahku tertahan ketika ia bermain – main dengan bagian tubuh tersensitivku. Kugigit bibir bawahku seraya mencengkram kerah kemejanya akibat menahan kenikmatan ganda yang Jong In berikan.

Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika Jong In menarik bibirnya dari leherku bersamaan dengan juga menarik tangannya keluar dari balik celanaku. Jong In terduduk dipahaku, menatapku dengan begitu intens. Sementara aku hanya menatap sayu padanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Mari kita mulai tanya jawabnya." Ucapnya kalem dengan senyum menggoda. "Siapa yang paling kau sukai didunia ini?" Ia mulai bertanya.

Aku meneguk salivaku terlebih dahulu. "Kau." Jawabku perlahan.

Jong In tersenyum lebar. "Jawabanmu benar." Katanya, dan ia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya kemudian melepasnya dan melemparnya asal.

Dadaku bergemuruh melihatnya kini: yang begitu menawan, begitu menggoda. Aku selalu tergiur akan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan polos namun berbinar sensual.

Aku tercenung sejenak. Aku merasakan wajahku meranggas terbakar. Apa kau tahu? Saat ini adalah saat – saat favoritnya. Apalagi jika membuatku begitu merona seperti saat ini. "Kau." Jawabku agak berbisik.

"Kau cepat tanggap." Ucapnya senang. "Sekarang, pertanyaan terakhir." Jong In membuka kancing celana jeansnya. "Bagaimana pendapatku tentangmu?"

Kali ini aku benar – benar terdiam, terpaku, karena Jong In telah mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. Ia sengaja menyisakan perangkapnya diakhir agar aku terjatuh dengan mudah. Aku tahu benar, bahwa ini adalah caranya agar dengan sendirinya aku menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Aku," aku memulai, "aku, tidak tahu." Lanjutku lemah.

Jong In tersenyum lebar penuh arti. "Wrong answer." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. "Sekarang, aku harus memberimu pelajaran tambahan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dan lagi – lagi, aku hanya bisa menerima semua gelombang gairah yang ia salurkan lewat penyatuan tubuh kami, membiarkannya menikmatiku dengan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jong In, aku tegang." Kataku kaku.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dari aktivitasnya mematut diri dicermin dan menatapku.

"Bagaimana ini, Kai?" Ucapku lirih. "Aku takut."

Jong In mendekat dan menyentuh kedua tanganku. "Hal yang wajar jika kau merasa takut, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik, karena kau telah bekerja keras dengan sungguh – sungguh." Katanya lembut, menenangkanku.

Aku menatap matanya yang kini tengah memandangku teduh. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" Tambahku, hampir menangis.

Jong In tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan kuberi kau mantra agar kau sukses."

"Mantra?" Tanyaku, mengernyit.

Jong In mengangguk lalu mencondongkan wajahnya padaku, meletakkan bibirnya didaun telingaku. "Rapalkan mantra 'Kim Jong In sangat tampan' maka kau akan sukses."

"Mantra picisan macam apa itu?! Lidahku bisa putus jika terus mengucapkannya!" seruku. "Jangan bercanda, Jong In!" Lanjutku kesal.

Jong In tertawa. "Maaf. Tadi hanya pemanasan, akan kuberi kau sihir yang membuatmu tenang."

Jong In mengalihkan bibirnya dari telingaku pada bibirku. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia melumat bibirku, membuatku mau tak mau menjadi mabuk akibat begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Bibir Jong In beralih lagi, dari bibirku menuju keningku. Ia kini mengecupi wajahku dengan ringan dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan kembali pada bibirku.

Aku terlena akan kelembutan yang selalu ia persembahkan padaku. Ciumannya saat ini begitu memanjakanku. Kehangatan yang ia beri lewat kecupannya, entah bagaimana berhasil membuat rasa takut dihatiku hilang dan digantikan dengan kenyamanan, sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya.

Jong In membawa bibirnya turun keleherku; mengecupi seluruh permukaan leherku, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajahku. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik? Sihirku manjur, 'kan?" Tanyanya beruntun dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

Aku ingin sekali mengejeknya, tapi kuurungkan dan menggantinya dengan tersenyum lembut. "Ne, sangat manjur." Jawabku dan aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa semburat merah memoles pipiku. "Gomawo, Jong In."

Jong In balas tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Jadi, apa kau siap untuk ujian?" tanyanya coba – coba.

"Sangat siap." Jawabku mantap.

"Good answer. Ayo berangkat, aku akan mengantarmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi bersemilir lembut menerpa kulitku. Kuncup daun dan bunga pun mulai bermekaran. Aku tersenyum menatap langit biru nan luas diangkasa.

"Emh~ Benar – benar tak terasa." Gumamku, tersenyum lebar.

Apa kau tahu? Sebuah keajaiban menghampiriku. Dengan mudah kulalui ujian akhir. Dan apakah kau juga tahu? Aku menjadi lulusan terbaik disekolah dengan nilai tertinggi. Sangat luar biasa bukan? Seorang bodoh seperti aku ini bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu bagus. Dan terakhir, yang paling mengejutkan, apa kau tahu? Aku diterima disebuah universitas ternama di Korea, dan fisip menjadi pilihanku agar aku terlihat pantas dengan Jong In yang notabene kini menjadi seorang pengacara handal setelah ia lulus dari universitasnya dengan caum laude.

Aku terpejam dan merasakan suasana musim semi merasuki diriku. "Haaah." Aku menghela nafas. "Jika dijalani ternyata tidak begitu sulit."

Ngomong – ngomong, aku ingat bahwa Jong In belum memberiku hadiah yang ia janjikan. Entah hadiah macam apa yang akan kudapat darinya. Dan ada satu hal aneh mengenai dirinya: semenjak aku ujian ia jarang menyentuhku. Aku tidak kecewa! Sungguh! Hanya saja, menurutku itu aneh. Karena aku tahu bahwa Jong In tidak bisa menahan dirinya atas diriku. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan aku TIDAK merindukannya dan hanya PENASARAN!

Sebuah getar dari saku jaketku membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku merogoh kedalam saku jaket dan menatap layar dimana ada sebuah pesan singkat.

Ah! Seruku dalam hati. Jong In sungguh berumur panjang. Pesan singkat ini darinya yang menyuruhku untuk segera datang ke apartemennya. Kumasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketku dan segera bangkit dari bangku taman kemudian mulai mengambil langkah menuju apartemen Jong In.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terpaku berdiri dihadapannya yang sedang duduk disofa seraya tersenyum padaku. Berkali – kali aku melirik dirinya, dan kulayangkan kembali mataku pada sebuah kotak ditanganku sebuah laptop. Dan aku tahu dari merk ternama serta serinya bahwa benda itu keluaran terbaru dan memiliki harga tidak main – main. Hadiah dari Jong In atas keberhasilanku.

"Jong In." Panggilku. "Kau serius memberiku ini?" Tanyaku dan dibalas dengan anggukan darinya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ini hadiah yang kau maksudkan itu?" Tanyaku lagi seraya menaruh bingkisan laptop itu dimeja dan beringsut duduk disisi Jong In.

Jong In menatapku dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Kurang ajar. Jong In sangat tampan. Aku sangat suka jika ia sudah tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya mengambang dan membuatku mengernyit. "Dan itu adalah hadiah pembuka, aku belum memberikan hadiah utamanya."

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan padaku." Pintaku cepat.

Jong In menatapku lekat. "Kau yakin menginginkannya sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan seringai jahil.

"Jangan bermain – main, Kai." Ketusku.

"Cepat beri aku hadiahnya." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Jong In tertawa kecil seraya meraih tanganku. "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Ia bangkit dari sofa yang membuatku otomatis juga ikut bangkit karena ia menarik tanganku dan membimbingku menuju kamarnya. Begitu tiba dikamar Jong In, aku langsung menatap kesekeliling ruangan, berharap bahwa mataku akan menangkap sebuah bingkisan raksasa. Namun aku mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapatkan apa yang kucari. Kamarnya masih tetap sama seperti biasanya.

"Jong In mana hadiahny-" Ucapanku terpotong ketika Jong In mendorongku pelan kedepan dan merebahkanku diatas ranjangnya. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalak padanya.

"Hadiahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang solid." Katanya lembut seraya mengelus pipiku dengan punggung jemarinya.

Aku mengerjap – ngerjap dan sadar akan satu hal. "Apakah 'ini' hadiahnya?"

Jong In hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawabku. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. "Aku tidak butuh hadiah macam itu, Jong In. Karena kau sudah sering kali memberi 'hadiah' ini padaku." Ucapku tajam.

"Sekarang minggir, aku mau pulang." Aku mendorong tubuhnya namun ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Jong In awas aku mau pulang."

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jong In. "Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku."

"Apa? Apalagi yang harus kedengar? Kau bilang kau akan memberiku sesuatu yang belum pernah kumiliki? Tapi ini? Huh, kau pembual, Kai." Aku berpaling kesamping karena tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai." Katanya sabar. "Aku memang akan memberimu sesuatu yang belum pernah kau miliki."

"Ini sudah pernah kudapatkan, Jong In." Sambarku cepat. "Ralat: sering kudapatkan." Koreksiku sengit.

"Memang. Tapi percayalah bahwa kau akan merasa berbeda kali ini, setelah kau mendapatkannya dariku."

"Cih. Kau konyol sekali. Apa tepatnya yang akan membuat ini berbeda?" Cibirku kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan cepat aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Jong In lembut, tersenyum hangat.

"Sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ah."

Apa ini mimpi? Benarkah ia menyatakan cintanya padaku? Tuhan, sadarkan aku bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Kurasakan bahwa mataku tengah memanas. Aku dapat melihat kesungguhan dari mata teduh Jong In. Aku amat terharu akan pernyataan cintanya yang sekian lama kudambakan dan kini akhirnya aku mendapatkannya.

"Bo, bodoh!" Seruku, berusaha menghindar dari luapan air mata. "Kenapa kau persulit aku? Hingga aku bekerja begini keras agar bisa mendengar pernyataanmu. Sungguh tidak bisa diterima!"

Jong In tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kau menerima ini?"

Aku terkesiap ketika dengan cepat ia menarik lepas kaosku. "M, mwo?! Kai !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolehkah aku berkata jika ini memang berbeda sekarang? Berkata bahwa perkataannya sangat tepat?

Aku terpejam dan mencengkram punggung Jong In ketika ia mencumbu leherku. Hal ini menjadi sangat berbeda sekarang. Begitu kutahu tentang perasaannya, apa yang kami lakukan saat ini menjadi lebih istimewa. Tiap perlakuannya padaku menjadi lebih bermakna. Sentuhannya, kecupannya, kehangatannya, semua itu menjadi hal yang sangat spesial bagiku sekarang. Karena aku dapat merasakan cintanya mengalir diseluruh tubuhku. Belum pernah Jong In menyentuhku dengan begini lembut, ia menyentuhku dengan segenap hatinya. Tiap perlakuannya padaku sekarang begitu penuh dengan segenap perasaannya. Dulu, karena aku tidak tahu perasaannya, aku selalu saja ragu dalam menerimanya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan meluap – luap dihatiku yang disebut bahagia. Aku selalu takut ketika ia menyentuhku. Takut karena berpikir bahwa ia hanya mempermainkanku. Namun kini, setelah aku mengetahui perasaannya, letupan – letupan kecil membuncah didadaku, membuatku begitu berdebar karena merasakan cinta yang ia berikan padaku. Bahkan kini tak ada lagi rasa takut serta keraguan dihatiku, aku sangat mempercayainya sekarang. Juga, kini kami begitu terbuka, tak ada batasan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, Jong In tak hentinya membisikkan kata cinta dengan mesra ditelingaku.

Aku mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat ketika lagi – lagi ia mendorong tubuhnya kuat – kuat. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini kami bergumul ditempat tidur. Menerimanya melampiaskan segala hasratnya dalam tubuhku.

"Kyungie.." Panggilnya lembut ditelingaku.

Wajahku mendidih begitu ia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang baru saja ia ciptakan beberapa saat lalu. Nama panggilan yang ia persembahkan untukku, membuat tubuhku dialiri sensasi aneh, namun membahagiakan. Karena hanya dirinya yang memanggilku begitu. Karena itu adalah nama yang ia berikan khusus untukku.

"Kyungie, saranghae." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup bagian belakang telingaku.

Aku tak menyahut dan memilih merengkuhnya lebih dekat lalu menyembunyikan wajahku didalam lehernya. Aku menautkan alisku, merangkul erat lehernya dan meremas pelan rambutnya ketika pada saat bersamaan kami mencapai puncak. Aku lebih memilih terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasanku. Aku harus melepas rangkulan tanganku dari lehernya ketika Jong In mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dari tubuhku. Kubuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat dan menangkap sosok Jong In tengah menatap intens padaku.

"Apa kau begitu lelah, eum?" Tanyanya lembut seraya memainkan bulu mataku dengan jarinya, membuatku kembali terpejam.

Tentu saja aku lelah, batinku, dari sore hingga kini tengah malam kami terus melakukannya. Aku begtu terlena akan saat ini karena Jong In melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, dengan untaian kata cintanya yang terus terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak?

Kurasakan basah dan hangat ketika bibir Jong In mampir dimataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku seiring dengan bibirnya yang ia tarik dari mataku.

"Kyungie.." Lagi – lagi ia memanggilku dengan mesra dan aku yakin saat ini wajahku pasti semerah tomat busuk. "Saranghae." Lanjutnya disertai senyum lebar.

"Nado. Saranghae." Balasku letih, tersenyum lemah.

Jong In merendahkan wajahnya pada wajahku untuk kemudian mengecupi wajahku. Aku terbuai karena disetiap kecupannya diwajahku selalu ia bubuhi dengan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu'.

"Kyungie..." Kembali ia memanggilku seraya menarik wajahnya. "Kyungie, tinggallah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku."

Aku memandang terpana pada Jong In. "Apakah, apakah itu sebuah lamaran?" Tanyaku coba – coba.

Jong In tertawa kecil. "Jika kau beranggapan begitu, maka biarlah seperti itu." Jawabnya.

"Jawabanmu aneh." Cibirku.

Jong In tertawa lepas. "Jadi, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Apakah kau memberiku banyak pillihan?" Godaku.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu memberimu satu pilihan."

"Kalau begitu jawabanku 'ya'." Kataku padanya dengan wajah berseri – seri. Aku menyentuh tengkuknya dan membawanya mendekat untuk menciumnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, tanganku tengah menjalar nakal ditubuhnya.

Jong In menarik lepas bibirnya dan menatap tidak percaya padaku. "Sepertinya, aku harus memberimu pelajaran karena tanganmu mulai berani berulah." Ia berucap dingin namun tak urung ia tersenyum.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengerling menggoda padanya. "Kalau begitu ajari aku." Kurangkul lehernya. "Beri pelajaran sebanyak kau suka, Jong In." Kubawa kedua kakiku melingkar dipinggangnya. "Give me your tutorial now."

**.**

**. **

**.**

**KKEUT**

**Annyeong ini ff kaisoo smut sunbae (****Blacksuzushii) ****saya tolong riview sehabis baca...**

**Miris kalo liat jumlah pembaca tapi yang comment sedikit.**

**Jadi TOLONG SALING MENGHARGAI...**

**- uwiechan92-**


End file.
